tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and Stepney and other Stories
Thomas and Stepney and other Stories (also known as Volume 12 in New Zealand) is a UK/AUS/NZ/Norwegian VHS featuring nine fourth series episodes. Episodes UK # You Can't Win - Holidaymakers to the Island like riding in Duke's special train 'The Picnic'. One evening though Duke feels unwell and has to be helped along by Stuart and Falcon. Stuart teases Duke about this, but Duke gets his own back on Stuart by playing a trick on him. # Steam Roller - One day when Sir Handel is showing off about his big wheels, Skarloey decides to trick him into a race with George the Steamroller. Sir Handel and George squabble as they race down the line, but who is the winner? # Passengers and Polish - Skarloey is enjoying being polished by Nancy the Guard's daughter but it makes Duncan very jealous. When one of Skarloey's coaches comes off the rails, Duncan sulkily goes to help but his disgraceful behaviour makes the passengers very angry indeed. # Rusty to the Rescue - In the Springtime, Rusty the Diesel engine loves working on the line in a special valley far away. The Manager of the line needs another engine to help. Rusty decides to help and with advice from Oliver, the little diesel sets off to the other railway where only brave diesels dare to go. # Thomas and Stepney - Stepney's wishes come true at last, when one day he is invited to visit all the other engines on the railway and he begins the long trip down the line. # Paint Pots and Queens - It is a proud day for all the engines on the Fat Controller's Railway as the Queen is coming to visit. Henry misses his chance at pulling Queen's train when a pot of paint gets tipped over him, but Gordon and Thomas are there to help out. # Toad Stands By - Oliver is nervous of trucks ever since his accident with the turntable well and the trucks know this and tease Oliver all the time, until they are taught a lesson. # Fish - Henry is pulling the Flying Kipper and more vans are needed as a special load of fish has been ordered so Duck helps out. # Special Attraction - Toby's excitement at being the special attraction at the seaside parade soon turns to disappointment until later that evening. Norway # You Can't Always Win # The Steamroller # Glory and Gaudiness # Rusty to the Rescue # Thomas and Stepney # Paint Spills and the Queen # Trust Toad # Fish # A Special Attraction Trivia * This is the last video to use the original logo of The Video Collection during 1997 instead of 1995. * The New Zealand release was the last Thomas video released by Endeavour Entertainment. Thomas videos would later be released in New Zealand independently by Roadshow Entertainment. * ﻿The front cover of the Australian release features an image from Bowled Out. * The front cover of the New Zealand VHS features an image from Sleeping Beauty. *It is usually thought that the Australian release was released 6 months before the actual date due to a incorrect copyright date of 1995 on the back cover. Goofs * On the back cover, the description of Rusty to the Rescue said that Rusty got advice from Oliver when he actually got advice from Douglas. Gallery UK VHS Gallery File:ThomasandStepneyVHS.PNG|UK front cover File:ThomasandStepneyandotherstoriesbackcoverandspine.jpg|UK back cover and spine File:ThomasandStepneyandotherstoriesUKVHSCassette.jpg|UK tape AUS/NZ VHS Gallery File:ThomasandStepneyandOtherStoriesAustraliancover.jpg|Australian cover File:ThomasandStepneyandOtherStoriesAustralianbackcoverandspine.jpg|Australian back cover and spine File:Ausseason4VHSinlay.jpg|Australian inner sleeve File:ThomasandStepneyandOtherStoriesAustraliantape.jpg|Australian tape File:ThomasandStepneyNZcover.jpeg|New Zealand VHS Norwegian VHS Gallery File:ThomasandStepney(NorwegianVHS).jpg|Norwegian VHS File:ThomasandStepney(NorwegianVHS)backcoverandspine.jpg|Norwegian VHS back cover and spine New Zealand Title Cards File:YouCan'tWinNewZealandTitleCard.png File:SteamRollerNewZealandTitleCard.png File:PassengersAndPolishNewZealandTitleCard.png File:RustyToTheRescueNewZealandTitleCard.png File:ThomasAndStepneyNewZealandTitleCard.png File:PaintPotsAndQueensNewZealandTitleCard.png File:ToadStandsByNewZealandTitleCard.png File:FishNewZealandTitleCard.png File:SpecialAttractionNewZealandTitleCard.png Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:New Zealand VHS/DVD releases Category:Norwegian VHS/DVD releases Category:Direct-to-Home Video